Eternidad juntos
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Porque a ella no le importaba estar así, con tal de pasar la eternidad juntos. Primer fic en este fandom y primer Fic en español en este fandom. AU.
1. En el cielo o quizás en el infierno

**Hola lectores de este fandom, bueno, la verdad es que este fandom "sin-nombre" tiene muy pocos fics, y creo que este es el primero en español, así que me siento orgullosa de mi misma, se que quizás no tenga los reviews deseados, pero, es mi orgullo :D **

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Valuh.**

**DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Ryan Murphy,Brad Falchuk** **y a la FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

><p>-Esto es horrible –pronunció Violet mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo, en la soledad de su habitación. Su madre había entrado en trabajo de parto, y su padre, tratando de dárselas de buen padre y esposo, estaba acompañándola en el hospital, dejando a la adolecente sola en la "Casa de los asesinatos"<p>

-Tal vez no sea tan horrible –dijo una delicada voz femenina junto a ella, era una joven de delicados rasgos, vestida en un traje de enfermera, Violet la miró asustada- Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño

-¿Y tu nombre es…? –preguntó Violet

-María, viví aquí hasta 1968 –respondió la joven

-No sé qué hacer -dijo Violet abrumada

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Curiosa María

-Me enamore de un fantasma –dijo Violet

-Eso es terrible –dijo María- pero solo hay una forma para que puedas estar con el por el resto de la eternidad

-Morir –dijo Violet con sorna- Ya lo sé

-¿No quieres hacerlo?, te vi mutilándote en el baño –dijo María

-Eso es diferente, me odio y me mutilo, como dices tú, pero no lo suficiente para morir –Violet rodó los ojos y termino de fumar su cigarrillo

-No te entiendo –murmuró María – Yo nunca amé a nadie, no tuve la oportunidad

-lo sé, se la historia –dijo Violet

-Si, un hijo de perra me quitó la oportunidad de vivir

-Unos hijos de perra trataron de matarme a mi y a mi madre tratando de imitar a el primer hijo de perra –dijo Violet

-Pero no lo hicieron –dijo María

-Tate nos salvó –dijo Violet

-Pero el mató a esos otros chicos, en 1994 –dijo María

-No importa –respondió Violet

-Pero eran inocentes –dijo María

-No me interesan, lo amo, y no me importa si haya matado a un par de hijos de puta o un desvalido –dijo Violet

-Wow, estas muy enamorada –dijo María sonriendo

-Cállate –dijo Violet avergonzada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, María empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ella también le respondió, pero de un momento a otro la sonrisa de María se desvaneció y se levanto de la cama rápidamente

-Debo irme –dijo María y dicho eso, desapareció

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –dijo Violet rodando los ojos, en el momento en el que alzó la vista vio a un hombre vestido en un traje de latex negro de pies a cabeza entrar a su habitación

-¿Tate? –preguntó ella, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- Ya basta, no es divertido –rodó los ojos, el hombre solamente se acerco a ella y violentamente le tapó la boca, Violet trató gritar, pero fue inútil, el fuerte hombre puso sus manos en el delicado cuello de la joven y empezó a apretar más y más fuerte, cortando el flujo de aire a sus pulmones, dejándola sin aire, Violet trataba de luchar, de gritar, rogando de que alguien apareciera y la salvara, hasta que su vista se volvió nublada y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna esperanza, simplemente, dejo la oscuridad venir a ella, rendida.

-Violet –La aludida lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a Tate junto a ella- ¿Vi? ¿Estas bien?

-No sé –dijo Violet lanzándose a los brazos del joven rubio- No se que me pasó, no se si fue un sueño o algo por el estilo –Miró su cuello y vio las marcas de dedos en el, de color morado oscuro-Ese hombre –murmuro ella mientras se acurrucaba en el cuello de Tate

-Te ahogó, trate de detenerlo, pero cuando llegue ya era muy tarde –susurró Tate mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven

-¿Pero, porqué estoy aquí? –preguntó Violet

-Mi querida Vi –dijo Tate mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Tu sigues aquí porque no te quieres ir

-oh –dijo Violet- ¿Sabes algo Tate?, No me quiero ir, porque prefiero pasar una eternidad vagando junto a ti en la tierra, que una eternidad en el cielo de los cristianos

-O hasta quizás en el infierno –dijo Tate riendo y ella se le unió, Ambos estaban extremadamente felices, por que eso significaba que siempre estarían juntos

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :3<strong>


	2. Mamá, Papá

**Hola lectores, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí esta historia, pero los reviews me han alentado a escribirle un segundo capítulo, creo que será una historia de 3 o 4 capítulos, todo depende de los reviews.  
><strong>

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Valuh.**

***En esta historia el Hombre en traje de Látex es una representación de la maldad de la casa en una entidad física. no es tate, como se pudo apreciar en el capítulo "Rubber Man" (1x08)  
><strong>

**DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Ryan Murphy,Brad Falchuk** **y a la FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo le dices a tus padres que te asesinaron? –preguntó Violet aleatoriamente a Tate mientras estaban en su habitación, Tate la miró extrañado<p>

-Tu sabes, ya son 3 meses desde que morí y mis padres creen que sigo viva, _respirando_- dijo Violet

-Es como si estuvieras viva, vamos a la escuela juntos, tenemos exámenes, deberes, maestros a los que les queremos patear el culo de vez en cuando –dijo Tate- Eso es lo que le pasa a la gente viva

-Lo sé –dijo Violet- Lisa está creciendo, mis padres lo van a notar

-Ya llegara el día en que lo asuman

-No pueden asumir que estoy muerta porque no envejezco –dijo Violet

-Pronto a ellos les va a ir el color del cabello y a ti no te verán con ninguna arruga, creo que es algo obvio –dijo él, ella le tiro un almohadón

-Imbécil –dijo ella y volvió a leer un libro que estaba junto a ella en la cama, así pasó media hora

-¿Vi? –Pregunto Vivien al entrar en el cuarto de la mayor de sus hijas- Debo ir a la tienda, puedes estar vigilando a Lisa mientras no estoy

-Vale –dijo Violet sin dejar de mirar el libro

-Ok, Nos vemos –dijo Vivien, mientras dejaba un comunicador de bebé sobre la cama de Violet y así siguió Violet, hasta que a través del comunicador escucho unos pasos

-¿Tate? –preguntó mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigía a la de su hermana menor, al entrar ahí se encontró a Nora, mirando a la bebé embelesada

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Violet cuidadosamente

-Nada, solamente, la observo –dijo Nora, con los ojos hinchados, mostrando años de llanto interminable

-No confío en ti –dijo Violet secamente- Adivinare que sigues con la perra de Hayden ¿No?

-No, ya no –confesó Nora

-Te dejaré estar con Lisa mientras yo esté presente y vigilándote –dijo Violet, sentía algo de lastima por la mujer, después de todo, había perdido a su hijo 2 veces

-Gracias –Nora la miró sonriente mientras jugaba con la pequeña bebé de piel blanca y cabellos rubios- Debes cuidarla

-Lo sé –dijo Violet

-Sobre todo del monstruo que habita en el sótano –dijo Nora

-¿Tu hijo? –preguntó Violet

-Esa _cosa_ no es mi hijo –dijo Nora- Perdí a mi hijo cuando un hombre enfermo lo secuestro

-¿Qué hay de Charles? –preguntó Violet, de todas las almas que vagaban por la casa, Nora siempre le había causado mucha curiosidad

-No tengo idea donde esta, siempre está en el sótano, jugando con esa bestia que él creó –Nora le hacía mimos a la bebé mientras hablaba.

Así pasaron varios minutos, envueltas en conversaciones y en mimar a la pequeña bebé, que ninguna de las mujeres notó que se abría la puerta

-¿Vi? –preguntó Vivien al entrar, y miró sorprendida a Nora- Vale, creo que estoy soñando, tu estas muerta –se dirigió a Nora

-Nora Montgomery –Se presentó- Soy consciente de mi estado

-Pero, es imposible –dijo Viven sacudiendo la cabeza

-Mamá, todo es posible, créeme –dijo Violet mientras miraba a su madre

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó Vivien

-¿Qué tal si tu, papá y yo jugamos a ser la familia feliz durante la cena? Traeré a un invitado muy especial –dijo Violet, Vivian solo atino a asentir y Nora simplemente se fue, dejándole su relicario a la pequeña Lisa.

Era la hora de Cenar, Vivien y Ben estaban sentados en la mesa, y Lisa estaba en una pequeña área de juegos instalada en el Comedor

-Violet –llamó Vivien a su hija- La cena está servida –Violet bajo seguida por Tate, ella usaba un vestido azul oscuro con flores en tonos oscuros y el utilizaba un simple par de Jeans azules oscuros y una camisa manga larga Negra

-¿El es nuestro invitado? –preguntó Ben incrédulo mientras los jóvenes se sentaban.

-Si –dijo Violet

-Vi, ahora me puedes explicar lo que paso esta tarde –pidió Vivien tratando de controlar sus nervios

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Ben

-Lisa y yo estábamos con Nora Montgomery –dijo Violet

-¿No se supone que esté muerta? –dijo Ben

-Exacto –dijo Vivien

-Sí , está muerta –dijo Violet

-¿Por qué invitaste a Tate? –pregunto Ben

-Porque soy su novio –dijo Tate irrumpiendo en la conversación

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Vivien- Wow, que felicidad –Ben miró a su esposa incrédulo

-¿Qué te pasa con Tate, papá? –pregunto Violet molesta

-Fui su siquiatra –dijo Ben- ¿Eso no te dice algo? –Violet estaba a punto de responder pero Tate se le adelanto

-No importa, tiene razón, después de todo –dijo Tate

-¿De qué otra cosa querías hablarme Vi? –preguntó Vivien después de terminar de Cenar

-Es… algo complicado –dijo Violet, Tate apretó la mano de la joven mostrándole su apoyo

-¿Estas embarazada? –preguntó Vivien, Ben miró a Tate con odio y parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el a golpearlo

-No, Dios ¡NO! –dijo Violet, Vivien respiró con tranquilidad, y el color de la cara de Ben había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Eso es una alivio –mencionó Vivien mientras comían en silencio

-¿Me van a decir que ocurre? –dijo Ben

-Mamá. Papá –Violet cogió aire tratando de darse fuerzas- Estoy muerta.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :3<strong>


	3. Like a married couple

**Hola denuevo, se que han pasado milenios desde mi ultima actualización pero mis deberes escolares llamaban, después de todo, no doy resultados en el colegio, mi mamá no me dejaría escribir...**

**Decidí que tendra 4 capítulos, puede que 5, pero no prometo nada.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Valuh.**

***En esta historia los fantasmas pueden vagar libres por la tierra, pero antes del anocher, después de eso, vuelven a la casa. lo sé. muy AU.  
><strong>

**DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Ryan Murphy,Brad Falchuk** **y a la FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron y pasaron, Las canas empezaron a apoderarse del cabello de Ben, y las arrugas empezaron a marcarse en el rostro de Vivien, haciendo más difícil que esta las ocultara, pero los años nunca pasaron por Violet o Tate, Lisa crecía y cada día se parecía más a Violet.<p>

Violet podía recordar la reacción de sus padres cuando les dijo la verdad…

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Vivien- Debes estar bromeando ¿No?_

_-¿Parece que bromeo? – Respondió Violet seriamente_

_-Es imposible, estas aquí –dijo Ben- ¿Qué le hiciste Tate?_

_-Yo nada, simplemente la encontré –respondió el rubio_

_-Así que estas muerta –dijo Vivien- Pruébalo_

_-¿Segura?- dijo Violet_

_-Si –dijo Vivien y Ben al mismo tiempo, Violet miró a Tate y este le dio una mirada de "no te pases"_

_-Bueno –dijo Violet, Fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo muy filoso- Bueno… aquí voy –Violet se corto en cuello en toda la zona de la arteria carótida y después corto sus muñecas de un lado a otro, mientras tanto, Tate simplemente la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, por su lado Vivien estaba a punto de desmayarse y Ben estaba muy pálido. Mientras tanto, de las heridas de Violet no salió ni una mínima gota de sangre, y ella ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente volvió a sentarse a la mesa- ¿Felices? –preguntó, Vivien simplemente cayó al suelo._

_Fin del fashback._

Ahora Lisa tenía 15 años, y sus padres simplemente asumieron su condición.

Sus padres se habían mudado, ellos fueron a la universidad, pero sus compañeros de clase siempre se preguntaron por qué se veían tan jóvenes, Violet había estudiado Artes y literatura y Tate psicología, y actualmente utilizaba el estudio de la casa para atender a sus pacientes, realizaba un trabajo en conjunto con su padre. Por su lado, sus días se iban en pinturas y escritos, había escrito un libro bajo un seudónimo artístico y obtuvo una buena recepción, así que se encaminaba a la secuela.

Violet pudo escuchar unos pasas que se acercaban sigilosamente a ella, y se tumbaron junto a su lado en la cama, ella sabía que era Tate

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó el

-Simplemente recuerdo las cosas que pasaron hace 15 años –dijo Violet mientras lo miraba

-Interesante –dijo Tate sonriéndole-Algo que quieras compartir

-Pero si todo ya lo compartí contigo –dijo Violet

-No importa –dijo Tate

-Veamos, ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera pelea? –dijo Violet

-Oh, como olvidarla amor mío- dijo Tate, Violet le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo- ¿Cuál fue la causa?

-Creo que fue, quién iba a tomar el estudio –dijo Violet recordando

-Oh si –dijo Tate sonriéndole

_Flashback_

_Hacía 2 meses que Ben y Vivian se habían mudado junto con la pequeña Lisa, que tenía casi 3 años, y Ben le seguía recordando a Tate que debía tener alguna oficina para poder tratar pacientes en conjunto, así que decidió hablarlo con Violet_

_-Vi –dijo Tate acercándose a Violet que estaba en el sofá de la sala con los ojos cerrados_

_-¿Si Tate? –preguntó Violet_

_-¿Has pensado en utilizar algún otro lugar que no sea el estudio para tu sala de pintura? –preguntó Tate, ahora Violet estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo_

_-No –dijo Violet_

_-Necesito atender a mis pacientes –dijo Tate_

_-Usa tu otra habitación –Violet se estaba molestando un poco, habían acordado que ella podía escoger su sala de pintura, y el estudio era perfecto, era una de las salas más espaciosas de la casa_

_-Violet… -dijo Tate_

_-Tate … -dijo Violet- No voy a ceder en esta, ¿Sabes? _

_-Necesito el estudio –dijo Tate- Lo voy a usar si o si_

_-Quiero ver eso –dijo Violet- Deberías respetar nuestros acuerdos_

_-Es una necesidad mayor Vi –dijo Tate_

_-Deberías madurar también –dijo Violet- así podrías aprender a respetar tus acuerdos como un adulto_

_-No, madurar es para frutas o gente aburrida –dijo Tate- Y no soy nada de eso_

_-Tate, te va a salir feo –dijo Violet, ahora Tate estaba frente a ella_

_-Claro –dijo Tate riéndose un poco-Quiero verlo_

_-¿Quieres apostar? -dijo Violet_

_-Claro que quiero apostar contigo –dijo Tate acercándose a Violet, sus caras a centímetros de distancia, Violet apego su cuerpo un poco más al de Tate- No tienes idea de cómo me enciende verte así –susurró_

_-Me encantaría saberlo –dijo Violet mientras se acercaba a él y sus bocas iniciaron una feroz batalla._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Y desde ese momento todas nuestras peleas empezarían a acabar en la cama –dijo Violet suspirando

-En la cama, sofá, patío, cocina, estudio –Dijo Tate- ¿Quieres que continúe? –Violet simplemente le dio una mirada

-Ya entendí –dijo Tate

- Parecemos una pareja casado -dijo Violet

-Lo sé -sonrió Tate- Y me encanta -Violet asintió mirándolo a los ojos- Te amo

-Yo también te amo –dijo Violet, acariciando la mejilla de Tate

-Debería decir que eres el amor de mi _vida_-dijo Tate- Pero como estoy muerto…

-Para mí no estás muerto –dijo Violet- Puedo sentir el calor de tu piel, tu corazón latir, la calidez de tu aliento, tu pasión cuando hacemos el amor –dijo Violet- Es como estar Vivos

-Lo único bueno de esto –dijo Tate- Es que siempre estaré contigo

-Oh si –dijo Violet, y se dieron un tierno beso- Me iré a dar un baño de tina

-¿Con velas y todo eso? –preguntó Tate

-Si –respondió Violet mientras entraba al baño que se conectaba a la habitación- ¿Quieres acompañarme? –Gritó mientras tiraba su sweater a la habitación, Tate simplemente se sacó los zapatos y entro corriendo al baño –Lo sabía

-Violet, Violet –Violet despertó al día siguiente por los llamados de Tate, quien la movía un poco para sacarla de su ensueño

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Violet somnolienta mientras se sentaba en la cama, miró a Tate y este llevaba su especie de pijama, una simple playera y unos shorts de muy delgados de color blanco

-Tienes que ver esto ahora –dijo Tate

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Violet mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ponía unos calcetines, estaba utilizando una playera y unos shorts negros para dormir

-Necesitas verlo –dijo Tate mientras salía de la habitación, Violet rápidamente lo siguió hasta la sala de estar

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Violet cuando entraba en la sala, y al acercarse a Tate no pudo más que asombrarse al verlo, era una pequeña bebé envuelta en mantas color rosa- ¿Qué mierda?

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :D<strong>


	4. El comienzo de un viaje

**Hola nuevamente, se que me he tardado siglos en publicar otro capítulo, pero creo que vale la pena, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia, bueno, espero que les guste, porque sinceramente, a mi me encantó escribirlo y leerlo.**

**Besos y abrazos,**

**Valuh.**

**DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Ryan Murphy,Brad Falchuk** **y a la FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, y los personajes ajenos a la serie.**

* * *

><p>-Violet –Tate le hablaba a Violet, que estaba pasmada- Vi, Violet Harmon- Violet por fin parpadeó<p>

-¿Está muerta? –Preguntó Violet señalando a la bebé

-No, está viva –respondió Tate

-¿De dónde la sacaste? –preguntó Violet

-Simplemente apareció en la puerta –dijo Tate- Lo sé, realmente dramático

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Violet miraba a la pequeña- ¿Siquiera tiene nombre?

-No tiene nombre, es solo ella –dijo Tate- ¿Quieres quedártela?

-¿Tu quieres quedártela? –preguntó Violet

-Ser papá –dijo Tate

-Ser mamá –completó Violet- Yo quiero Tate –susurró

-Yo también –dijo Tate

-Bueno, deberíamos abastecernos antes de que despierte –dijo Violet, Tate le dio una sonrisa torcida- Voy a vestirme –Se levantó- Lo lamento amor, hoy no va a ser con ducha juntos

-Malvada –dijo Tate para luego seguir observando a la pequeña, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello claro, con una nariz pequeña y respingada, Tate no le podía calcular más de 1 mes de nacimiento, pero él era realmente inexperto en todo lo que se refería a bebés

-Tate –lo llamó una voz, era Nora entrando a la sala- ¿Qué es eso? –Tate instantáneamente se colocó nervioso

-Un bebé –respondió él, Nora se sentó junto a él

-Es muy bonita –mencionó Nora

-¿Todavía quieres un bebé? –preguntó Tate

-Sí –respondió Nora- Pero creo que debo conformarme a simplemente añorarlo –suspiró- ¿Ella se va a quedar?

-Violet quiere que se quede –Respondió Tate- Y yo también quiero que se quede

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Nora

-No tiene nombre –respondió Tate-Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde proviene o cuanto tiene

-Ella es muy pequeña –dijo Nora- debes protegerla

-Lo sé –dijo Tate- Fuiste como una madre ¿sabías? –Nora lo abrazó- Fuiste una mejor madre que Constance

-Siempre fuiste un hijo para mí –dijo Nora- Siempre tan desprotegido en el mundo, alguien debía cuidarte de una forma u otra

-Tate –entró Violet entró en la sala y se sorprendió de que Nora estuviera abrazada de Tate-Es tu turno

-Okey –Tate simplemente se levantó y subió las escaleras

-Hola –saludó Violet- ¿No ha despertado?

-No –respondió Nora

-¿Te la vas a llevar? –le preguntó Violet a Nora

-No –Nora le sonrió- Ella ya es tuya

-Ha sido una locura –Suspiró Violet

-Niña, algunas veces es mejor vivir las locuras –respondió Nora- Cuando ustedes salgan yo me encargare de ella

-Pensaba llevarla –dijo Violet

-No –dijo Nora- Es muy pequeña y delgada, se va a enfermar

-¿Y Hayden? –Preguntó Violet- No quiero que se acerque a ella

-Yo me encargo de ella –respondió Nora

-¿Vi? –preguntó Tate ya vestido- ¿Estas lista?

-Sí, vamos –Violet se levantó y tomó su bolso- Cuídala –Nora le sonrió

-Mierda –dijo Violet mientras veía los pasillos llenos de cosas para bebés de una tienda, sin tener idea de que comprar

-¿Qué vamos a comprar? –Tate estaba igual de abrumado

-¿Parece que se sobre bebés? – Violet le dio una mirada

-Se supone que debes saber –Tate se encogió de hombros- Eres una chica

-Oh, tu también te metiste en esto, asume las consecuencias –dijo Violet mientras entraba en un pasillo, Tate simplemente la siguió

-Puedo recordar algunas de las cosas que tenía Lisa, además de ropa –Dijo Violet- Biberones, la bebé no va a lactar, debido a mi _condición _–Tate tomó un biberón de vidrio pequeño y otro más grande

-¿Algo así? –preguntó Tate

-Perfecto –Le sonrió Violet- ¿Crees que debemos llevar pañales de recién nacido? –Tate se encogió de hombros

-Eso creo –respondió Tate- Es muy pequeña

-Si, creo que de recién nacido está bien –dijo Violet mientras dejaba varias bolsas de pañales en un carrito- Ahora necesitamos Formula en polvo –Violet busco en los pasillos seguida por Tate, quién llevaba el carrito y miraba todo con curiosidad

-Hay tantas cosas –mencionó Tate

-Y tan poco tiempo, si llega a despertar, Nora se volverá loca –mencionó Violet mientras colocaba 4 tarros de Formula para bebés hasta 6 meses

-Formula, listo –dijo Tate- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Un pacificador?

-Buena idea –dijo Violet mientras buscaba entre la diversidad de pacificadores, simplemente escogió el que le pareció más tierno, uno blanco con pequeñas flores color rosa- Necesitamos mantitas –dijo Violet, Tate se fue a otro pasillo y volvió con 6 pequeñas mantitas todas en tonos rosa y blanco, silenciosamente las dejo en el carrito y Violet lo miró con una ceja enarcada- ¿Demasiado cliché? –Tate se encogió de hombros- En esta tienda hay de todo para bebés, realmente, si seguimos así vamos a tener que usar 2 carritos

-O Quizás más –dijo Tate

-Ahora viene la parte divertida –dijo Violet- Ropa

-Bendita mierda –dijo Tate- ¿Qué tal si tú escoges la ropa y yo pago todo esto para después ver una cuna?

-Trato hecho –dijo Violet, Tate se dirigió a la caja de la tienda para pagar y Violet se dirigió a Buscar ropa para la bebé…

Después de 30 hora más, en donde Violet escogió las prendas que consideró necesarias mientras Tate escogía una cuna y un pequeño armario los jóvenes fantasmas se dirigían nuevamente a la casa de los asesinatos, con el automóvil lleno de cosas para bebé, excepto la cuna y el armario, los objetos serían entregados después de 2 días

-¿Sabes lo feliz que estoy de que tengamos un automóvil espacioso? –mencionó Violet

-Creo que si lo sé, gracias a Dios pudimos traer todo –dijo Tate mientras estacionaba el automóvil en la propiedad. Violet rápidamente se bajó del Automóvil con un par de bolsas en sus manos, entró a la cocina, y en ese momento fue cuando pudo escuchar unos fuertes llantos de bebé, se dirigió corriendo a la sala y se encontró a Nora, quién estaba paseando y meciendo a la bebé desesperadamente tratando de calmarla, sin éxito alguno, Violet se dirigió a la cocina, y lo más rápido que pudo preparó un biberón con formula y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala

-¿Hace cuanto que está llorando? –preguntó Violet mientras Nora le pasaba en sus brazos a la bebé y la alimentaba, la bebé abrió los ojos, mostrando unos profundos ojos color verde

-No lo sé –Nora se veía afligida- Hice de todo para calmarla, pero no pude

-No te aflijas –Dijo Violet- No tenías como ayudarla, esta bien –Sonrió, Nora también lo hizo

-Vi –dijo Tate mientras entraba a la sala- Iba a pedir que me ayudaras, pero estas ocupada

-Lo lamento Tate-dijo Violet, La bebé ya había terminada el biberón y Violet la tenía apoyada en su torso, con la cabeza en su hombre y le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda

-No importa –Tate regresó al automóvil y empesó a entrar bolsas llenas de cosas hasta que después de unos minutos terminó, cerró el automóvil y se fue a sentar junto a Violet, que tenía a la bebé en sus brazos

-Tate –dijo Violet- ¿Por qué no vas a llenar la tina con agua tibia?

-Uh, claro –dijo Tate y este subió por las escaleras

-¿Puedo ayudar? –preguntó Nora

-Por supuesto –dijo Violet- Moira – llamó Violet, la mujer apareció - ¿Puedes subir unas toallas?, por favor

-Claro –Moira simplemente se fue

-Vi –Tate bajó las escaleras- El agua esta Lista –Violet se levantó de el sofá y subió las escaleras seguida por Nora y Moira, la bebé miraba todo con gran curiosidad, al entrar en el baño Violet aumentó la temperatura del calefactor y Moira dejó las toallas a un lado

-¿Alguna otra cosa que necesite? –preguntó Moira

-Podrías traerme un jabón para bebés que hay en una bolsa en la cocina –Moira salió del baño, Violet desenvolvía a la bebé de la manta, luego otra más y le sacó el pequeño osito que vestía, para encontrar que la bebé era muy delgada

-Es tan pequeña –murmuró Tate, Moira volvió con el jabón y se lo pasó a Violet

-Okey, necesito que alguien la meta en el agua y que la sostenga ahí –Dijo Violet

-Yo hago eso –Dijo Tate, este tomó a la bebé y con sumo cuidado la dejó en el agua de la tina, mientras que por detrás la sostenía por detrás, Violet le colocaba jabón por todo el cuerpo, y también en el cabello, Cuidadosamente enjuagó el jabón del cuerpo de la bebé, Tate la sacó de la tina y Nora la envolvió en una toalla

-Iré por un pijama –dijo Violet

-Puedo ir yo si quieres-Se ofreció Tate

-¿Podrías diferenciar una pijama de un osito de vestir? –preguntó Violet, Tate le dio una sonrisa encantadora

-No –dijo Tate y este rió –Creo que debes enseñarme

-No tengo problemas –Violet salió de la habitación y a los 5 minutos volvió con un pequeño pijama blanco con una oveja dibujada en el, también en su muñeca traía colgando una bolsa con un paquete de pañales, toallitas húmedas, pomada, talco, un pacificador rosa y unas pequeñas mantitas

-Nora, puedes secarla –pidió Violet mientras sacaba todas las cosas de la bolsa, Una vez que Nora secó a la bebé la tendió en la cama, Violet le colocó talco en todo el cuerpo y le colocó pañales

-¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas sobre bebés? –preguntó Tate

-Te recuerdo que cuide muchas veces a Lisa –respondió Violet mientras le colocaba el pijama y ponía en la boca de la bebé el pacificador- Iré a prepararle un biberón, vuelvo enseguida, Violet salió de la habitación

-¿Dónde va a dormir? –preguntó Nora

-No tengo idea, la cuna llega mañana –dijo Tate

-Deben colocar almohadas alrededor de una cama y que la bebé duerma con la sábana y una mantita liviana –dijo Nora- Con la cabeza de lado, nunca boca arriba

-Gracias por el dato- dijo Tate, Nora le sonrió- ¿Algún fantasma se ha acercado a ella?

-Además de Moira, Hayden intentó hacerlo, pero le dije que se fuera –dijo Nora

-Creo que voy a tener que enseñarle una lección a esa perra –dijo Tate

-Contrólate –dijo Nora- Eres un padre ahora, todo lo que haces repercute en tus hijos, y todo lo que haces es para el bien de tus hijos

-Lo sé –dijo él

-Vas a ser un buen padre, puedo adelantártelo –dijo Nora

-¿Cómo sabes que no arruinare todo? –dijo Tate

-Años de vivencias –dijo Nora, Violet entró a la habitación

-Creo que es hora de acostarla –dijo Violet mientras tomaba a la bebé y la mecía suavemente-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Yo me encargo de eso –dijo Tate-¿Estás dispuesta a no dormir por esta noche?

-Por supuesto –dijo Violet, después de todo, no necesitaban dormir, Tate tiró todas las mantas de la cama y arregló las almohadas como Nora le había indicado, Violet miró a la bebé, ya dormida y le tumbó en la cama, Tate acomodó la cabeza de la bebé, hacía el lado

-Me retiro –dijp Nora y esta salió de la habitación

-Voy a traer el resto de las cosas –dijo Violet

-Yo te ayudo, así será más rápido –dijo Tate.

Eran las 2:30 AM, la noche estaba en su plenitud y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, excepto una pequeña lámpara en una de las mesas de noche junto a la cama de la habitación principal, la bebé dormía pacíficamente y Tate y Violet se encontraban recostados en el suelo, Violet sobre el pecho de Tate

-Nos espera un gran viaje por delante –dijo Tate

-Así es –dijo Violet- pero estoy feliz de hacerlo

-Yo también –dijo Tate- No la hemos nombrado

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre? –preguntó Violet

-¿Qué tal si yo escojo el primer nombre y tu el segundo? –sugirió Tate

-Vale –dijo Violet- ¿Cuál te gusta?

-Rose –dijo Tate- es un nombre bonito

-Así es –dijo Violet- Rose Adelaide Langon –Miró a Tate- Suena lindo ¿No?

-Así es –dijo Tate y se dieron un corto beso en los labios, para después mirar a la bebé durmiendo en la cama.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, Reviews :3<strong>


	5. Familia

**Hola _HorrorChildrens , _Aquí un nuevo capítulo del primer fic en español del fandom, la historia se esta volviendo muy tierna, y romántica (me sorprende mi capacidad de escribir cosas dulces) y eso, creo que terminare el fic con el siguiente capítulo, que estimo que estara listo durante los primeros 3 dias de la siguiente semana. Eso.**

**Besos y abrazos, **

**Valuh.**

****DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Ryan Murphy,Brad Falchuk** **y a la FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.****

* * *

><p>-Violet –llamó Vivien a su hija mientras entraba a su antigua casa, acompañada de su esposo y de su hija de 15 años- ¿Dónde estás? –Violet bajó las escaleras a saludar a sus padres<p>

-Hola mamá –saludó Violet y le dio un abrazo, cosa que no hacía desde hace años

-Hola mi pequeña -Ben le dio un abrazo a Violet y esta le correspondió

-Pensé que yo era tu pequeña –se quejó Lisa, Vivien le dio una mirada, La adolescente rodó los ojos

-Hola hermanita –Violet le sonrió, Lisa estaba en la edad complicada

-¿Por qué tanto cariño? –preguntó Lisa

-Violet –llamó Tate- Te necesito

-Síganme –Dijo Violet mientras subía las escaleras, su familia simplemente decidió seguirla.

Violet entro a la habitación que iba a pertenecer a la pequeña Rose, y se encontró con la cuna a medio ensamblar, y Tate meciendo de un lado a otro a Rose, mientras la pequeña hacía pucheros, Tate le cantaba la canción "Blackbird" por The Beatles, Violet simplemente sonrió ante la escena

-Eres tan tierno –dijo Violet sonriendo mientras Tate le pasaba a la bebé en los brazos, Tate volvió ensamblar la cuna de madera blanca

-¿Violet? –Vivien entró a la habitación, seguida por Ben y Lisa, y los tres se quedaron congelados

-Hola señores Harmon –saludó Tate- Enana

-Hey –se quejó Lisa

-¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando aquí? –Preguntó Vivien- ¿De quién es esa bebé?

-Nuestra –respondió Violet

-La encontramos hace un par de días –explico Tate, ahora había dejado de armar la cuna y estaba junto a Violet

-Necesitamos su ayuda-Dijo Violet- Necesita documentación y que la revise un doctor ¿Nos van a ayudar?

-Voy a hacer una llamada –dijo Ben y salió de la habitación con su móvil

-Tómalo como un sí –dijo Lisa

-¿Puedo? –Vivien preguntó Mientras estiraba los brazos y Violet le sonrió, para luego entrego a la bebé- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Rose –respondió Violet, Violet le dio una mirada a la habitación, era la antigua habitación del hijo de Nora y Charles Montgomery, y ella durante el día anterior días la decoró con pintura rosa y flores, y ahora Tate debía ensamblar la cuna y el armario para completarla

-¿Puedo decir algo? –dijo Lisa- No es por arruinarles la fiesta y eso, pero, ¿Qué le van a decir cuando ella tenga 15?

-Decidimos que simplemente viviremos el día a día –dijo Tate

-¿Qué hay de los otros fantasmas? –dijo Lisa- No creo que Nora o Charles la quieran dañar, tampoco Chad o Patt, pero Hayden, Infantata

-Ya me encargué de la perra de Hayden –dijo Violet

-¿La golpeaste? –preguntó Lisa, Hayden nunca fue de su agrado

-Quizás –sonrió Violet, y luego chocó los 5 con Lisa

-Y Nora dijo que se iba a encargar de Infantata –dijo Tate- Se ve que ella esta muy interesada en el bien de Rose

-Interesante –dijo Vivien mientras mecía a Rose, que miraba todo con curiosidad- Es una pequeñita muy hermosa

-El útero es celoso –murmuro Lisa, Violet le dio un golpe en la nuca- Ouch

-¿De dónde quieres que tenga un hijo? –preguntó Vivien- Tú fuiste mi última oportunidad

-Oh si –dijo Lisa

-Puedes adoptar –dijo Violet

-No me jodas le fiesta –dijo Lisa

-¿No quieres dejar de ser la bebé de tus padres? –preguntó Tate en una voz ridícula, haciendo que Violet se riera, Lisa le envió una mirada de odio, Ben entró a la habitación

-Hablé con unos conocidos que me debían algunos favores- dijo Ben- Deben ir a hacer sus papeles mañana a las 3 de la tarde y a las 7 tienen una cita para un pediatra

-¿Cuánto tiene? –preguntó Vivien mientras miraba a la bebé

-Según Charles, 3 semanas –dijo Violet- Eso nos daría como fecha de nacimiento el 3 de Octubre

-Se ve como de 3 semanas –dijo Vivien

-¿Qué tal si nosotras vamos a charlar un rato y Tate y papá terminan de ensamblar los muebles? –Sugirió Violet- Así será más rápido

-Vale- Dijo Ben mientras se sacaba la chaqueta- Tu termina la cuna y yo me encargo del armario –La única respuesta de Tate fue entregarle un destornillador , las mujeres bajaron a la cocina y Violet colocó a la bebé durmiendo en una sillita para automóvil y empezó a preparar un biberón de formula

-Pronto va a tener hambre –dijo

-¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Lisa- No creo que la maternidad sea para mi

-Yo también creía eso, pero cuando ves a esa pequeña criatura, que te necesita tanto, sabes que vas a hacer lo necesario para protegerla –dijo Violet

-¿Realmente tu dijiste eso? –dijo Lisa

-Mi pequeña –dijo Vivien mientras abrazó a Violet- Has crecido Tanto

-Buenos días Señora Harmon –Entró Moira a la cocina

-Moira, no es necesario, solamente dime Vivien

-Hola Moira –saludó Lisa- ¿Cómo te va?

-Igual que siempre –respondió Moira mientras preparaba té- ¿Cómo está la bebé?

-Bien –dijo Violet- ¿No has escuchado nada sobre Hayden?

-La señorita Hayden se ha confinado al sótano, Los niños están preguntándose porque hay llanto todo el día

-Supongo que tendrán que conocerla –dijo Violet

-¿Donde están? –preguntó Lisa

-En el sótano –respondió Moira

-Mamá, ¿Puedo bajar? –preguntó Lisa, mirando a su progenitora con una adorable expresión en su cara

-Bueno, solo ten cuidado –Vivien le sonrió a su hija y la chica salió de la cocina

-¿Te rindes a la cara de perrito? –preguntó Violet

-Ya te quiero ver con Rose –dijo Viven mientras se sentaba en un taburete- Te derretirás ante un puchero

-No creo –dijo Violet- Te recuerdo que Tate es psicólogo, creo que eso servirá de algo

-Tu papá es siquiatra, no fue muy útil –dijo Vivien bajando la mirada- Estábamos en nuestra burbuja, llena de peleas, que ni siquiera pudimos notar que te cortabas

-¿Supieron? –preguntó Violet sorprendida, su madre nunca lo había mencionado

-Si, cuanto te puse un vestido para el ataúd, pude ver las marcas- Moira le sirvió una taza de té a Vivien

-No importa –dijo Violet- Ya pasó –Le sonrió a su madre

-¿Cómo va Lisa en el colegio? –preguntó Moira, le tenía cariño a la menor de los Harmon

-Es la mejor de su clase –respondió Viven- Está pensando en irse a Harvard

-Tan lejos –mencionó Moira

-No tiene nada que la ate a Los Angeles –Suspiró Vivien

-Tranquila mamá, siempre será tu pequeña –dijo Violet- Además, ahora tienes una nieta para mimar –Las mujeres sonrieron

-Esa niña va a ser muy mimada –anticipó Moira

-Oh si –dijo Violet.

Después de varias horas, el cielo estaba oscuro y Los Harmon habían dejado la casa, con la promesa de venir a visitar muy pronto, la habitación de Rose estaba terminada, el armario lleno de ropa y la bebé dormía en la cuna.

Tate y Violet estaban en el patio trasero, mirando a la luna, simplemente como 2 jóvenes enamorados

-Te amo –dijo Tate de la nada

-También te amo –respondió Violet y se dieron un corto beso, unos segundos después se escuchó un llanto a través del comunicador de bebés- Debemos ir a verla –Violet se levantó y Tate la siguió al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con Nora, tratando de calmar los llantos de la pequeña, al ver llegar a Tate y Violet, apresuradamente se acercó a Violet y le entrego a la bebé

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Tate

-Encontré a Thaddeus en la habitación y tratando de subir a la cuna, lo mande lejos –dijo Nora- Pero la despertó y la asustó, y surgió el llanto –la mujer se veía apenada

-Está bien –dijo Tate y le dio un cálido abrazo, como el abrazo de un hijo a una madre

-Tú la protegiste –dijo Violet, después de que logró calmar a la bebé- Gracias –le sonrió

-Encontré esto –dijo Nora mientras le tendía el sonajero de plata que solía pertenecerle a su hijo- Pensé que ella debía tenerlo

-Muchas gracias Nora – Violet le entregó la bebé a Tate y esté la mecía con delicadeza- Es tu turno de hacerla dormir –Le sonrió, y luego se dirigió a Nora- No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de ti –dijo- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –Nora la abrazó- Eres como la madre de Tate, y eso te hace la abuela de Rose

-Una nieta –dijo Nora sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos- No saben lo felices que me hacen

-Shh –Las mujeres miraron a Tate y vieron como el se acercaba a la cuna para dejar a la bebé con mucho cuidado- Ya se durmió

-Nos vemos mañana –Nora se excuso y salió de la habitación

-Vamos a la cama –Dijo Tate mientras abrazaba a Violet, ambos observaban a la pequeña bebé

-Exagerado –Le dijo Violet mientras salían de la habitación, Tate simplemente sonrió.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews por favor :D<strong>


	6. Happy Birthday!

**Hola lectores, bueno, este es el capítulo final de la historia, fui muy feliz por que tubo una muy buena recepción entre los lectores :) y ta-da. **

**Besos y abrazos,**

**Valuh.**

**DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Ryan Murphy,Brad Falchuk** **y a la FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

><p>-Papi -Tate pudo sentir como una pequeña mano tocaba su espalda, y al girarse se encontró con su somnolienta hija de 4 años, que usaba un pijama color rosa y tenía en una mano un conejo de peluche, Tate se sentó en la cama<p>

-¿Qué sucede princesa? –Preguntó

-Los Fantasmas vinieron otra vez –Susurró la niña con la mirada gacha- Me decían cosas malas

-Ven aquí –dijo Tate y la pequeña se subió a la cama y se tumbo en medio de él y Violet, quien con el movimiento se despertó

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Mientras se daba vuelta y se encontró con su hija junto a ella

-Tengo miedo mami –susurró Rose, Violet miró a Tate

-Los fantasmas –dijo Tate- ¿Cómo eran los fantasmas? –Rose hundió su cara la almohada

-Eran 3 señoras, 2 eran rubias y la otra tenía el cabello más oscuro –Rose abrazó a Violet

-Está bien cariño –Violet le acariciaba el cabello- Con papá nunca vamos a dejar que te hagan daño

-Jamás cariño –Tate le sonrió- Ahora ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?, recuerda que mañana cumples 5 años, vas a ser una niña grande

-¿Voy a ser una niña grande si le tengo miedo a los fantasma?- preguntó Rose

-Todos le tenemos miedo a algo bebé, y eso no está mal –Dijo Violet, Rose cerró sus ojitos de color verde oscuro, Tate le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y Violet le acariciaba el cabello.

Pasaron 30 minutos hasta que la pequeña se quedo profundamente dormida, Tate la miraba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Violet con voz baja

-Enseñarle a esas perras –dijo Tate- Nadie se mete con mi hija

-No te pases Tate

-Hey relájate, no las puedo matar-Dijo Tate

-Después de todo –dijo Violet- ¿No quieres que te ayude?

-Quédate con Rose, yo me encargo de esto –dijo Tate mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Creo que Charles y Travis estarán más que felices de ayudarte –dijo Violet

-¿Ah sí? –Preguntó Tate

-Molestaron a Nora y a Angela y Margaret –Dijo Violet, Tate salió de la habitación y Violet simplemente le acarició el cabello a Rose.

Violet pudo escuchar como Tate golpeaba a Hayden, no le importó, siempre molestaba a Rose, la asustaba, y la niña era muy pequeña como para entender sobre las personas que habitaban la casa.

5 años, habían pasado como 1 simple segundo ante los ojos de Violet, la vida es diferente cuando tienes un niño a quien cuidar, porque ya no eres simplemente tú, todo deja de girar en torno a ti, y pasa a girar en torno a alguien más.

Tate volvió después de unos minutos, y simplemente se metió a La cama con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertar a Rose.

-¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Violet

-Claro, se lo merecía –sonrió Tate

-Mañana nos espera un día ocupado –dijo Violet

-Tú eres la de las fiestas de cumpleaños

-Lo sé, pero cada año se vuelve un poco más agotador –dijo Violet

-¿Me lo dices a mi? –dijo Tate- Mi regalo sí que fue agotador

-A ti se ocurrió –Se defendió Violet

-Lo sé –dijo Tate- Creo que lo amará

-Yo también creo eso –dijo Violet

-¿La llevo a su habitación? –preguntó Tate

-Es lo mejor, ¿Recuerdas la última vez que durmió con nosotros? –dijo Violet mientras Tate tomaba a Rose en sus brazos, y la niña ni se inmutaba, estaba profundamente dormida

-Un caos, tu despertaste casi colgando de la cama y yo en el suelo –dijo Tate mientras caminaba a la habitación de Rose, con Violet a su lado

-Y ella ocupando el resto de la cama –Sonrió Violet- Fue bastante divertido

-Tu no dormiste en el suelo –se quejó Tate mientras entraban a la redecorada habitación de Rose, que cambió de una cuna a una cama y en la pared había un paisaje de flores de muchos colores pintado, en el suelo había una alfombra color Rosa, junto con muchas muñecas y peluches, y en una mesita de noche color blanco, había una lámpara Rosa y una Foto de Tate y Violet con Rose, cuando tenía 2 años.

Violet movió las mantas de la cama y Tate colocó a la niña, para que Violet la cubriera, la última le dio un beso en la frente a Rose y ambos salieron de la habitación.

**-**¡DESPIERTEEEEN! –Tate y Violet se desertaron de golpe ya que Rose estaba saltando sobre la cama, gritando y riendo, Violet le dio una corta mirada al reloj en su mesita de noche y vio que eran las 11 de la mañana, y la fiesta de Rose empezaba a las 3 de la tarde

-Vale, vale –dijo Tate mientras se sentaba- Ya despertamos –Rose se metió entre ellos

-Adivinen que día es hoy –dijo la niña

-No lo sé –dijo Tate- ¿Y tu Violet?

-Tampoco –Rose se rió- Déjame ver en mi calendario –Tomo su celular y luego lo dejo a un lado- Es el cumpleaños de mi princesita –Tomó a Rose en sus brazos y la estrujo en un abrazo, luego Tate se la quitó

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor –dijo Tate mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a vestir y le pedimos un rico desayuno a Moria? –dijo Violet, Rose sonrió y saltó de la cama

-Apresúrate mami –dijo Rose mientras salía de la habitación, Violet se colocó pantuflas y la siguió, encontró a Rose en su habitación sentada en la cama- Muy bien mami, tienes que ponerme mona

-Tu siempre te ves mona, también así cariño –dijo Violet mientras sacaba un vestido Blanco con una cinta color rosa- con la carita sucia y el cabello desordenado –Rose le frunció el ceño, Violet rió y sacó unas pequeñas ballerinas Blancas. Además de un cintillo color rosa- Vamos, a darnos un baño

-¿Con burbujitas? –preguntó la niña mientras miraba a Violet con ojos de perrito

-Vale, con burbujas –rió Violet y Rose se dirigió corriendo al baño. Violet abrió la llave de agua caliente, mientras Rose se sacaba la pijama. Violet te colocó un líquido al agua y empezó a salir espuma y burbujas, Violet tocó el agua y comprobó que tenía una buena temperatura, así que metió a Rose- ¿Así está bien?

-Si mami –respondió Rose concentrada en las burbujas, Violet comenzó a lavarle el cabello, después de casi 40 minutos Violet logró sacarla de la bañera, envolvió su cabello en una toalla pequeña y el cuerpo en una más grande, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a la habitación de la niña, luego la dejó en la cama

-Ya estas grande como para que yo te tomo en mis brazos –dijo Violet mientras le secaba el cuerpo

-Pero mami, tú misma dijiste que no importase cuantos años tuviera, yo siempre sería tu bebé

-Vale, pero estás tan grande y pesas mucho, que se me hace difícil tomarte en mis brazos –dijo Violet mientras le colocaba hidratante en el cuerpo

-Pero no importa –dijo Rose

-¿Quieres que me rompa la espalda? –preguntó Violet mientras le seguía esparciendo el Hidratante, que tenía olor a fresas

-No, mejor, un acuerdo –dijo Rose

-¿Cuál sería? –preguntó Violet

-Hasta los 6 me cargas de la bañera –dijo Rose

-Vale, creo que tenemos un trato –dijo Violet- ¿Quieres seguir tú mientras te seco el cabello?

-Bueno –dijo Rose, Violet le pasó el hidratante y Violet comenzó a secarle el cabello, Liso y de color Rubio Oscuro, después de 10 minutos el cabello de la niña estaba completamente seco, y Violet le colocó la ropa y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello, como toque Final un cintillo Rosa

-Tanto que te gusta el color Rosa –mencionó Violet mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con Rose

-Es mi color favorito –dijo Además- Eso significa mi nombre, "Rosa". Papi me lo dijo

-si, pero mi nombre significa Violeta y nunca uso ese color –dijo Violet

-Pero lo mío es especial –dijo Rose mientras entraba a la cocina

-Buenos días –Saludó Moira mientras terminaba de preparar hot cakes y los colocaba en un plato- Desayuno especial para la niña del cumpleaños –sonrió, Rose le dio un abrazo- Feliz cumpleaños señorita Rose

-Gracias Moira –dijo Rose y se sentó en la mesa, mientras Tate, ya vestido tomaba café, Rose bebió un poco de leche con chocolate y empezó a devorar un Hot cake

-Bebe tu leche Rose –dijo Violet mientras tomaba su café- Voy a ir a cambiarme, Tate, asegúrate que Rose beba su leche

-Si voy a beber mi leche mamá –dijo Rose- Solo, no ahora –sonrió y volvió a su Hot cake

-Esta niña –rodó los ojos Violet

-No se preocupe señorita Harmon –dijo Moira- Yo vigilare a la señorita Rose

-Gracias Moira –sonrió Violet- Y soy Violet –Moira le sonrió, Violet subió a su habitación y entró al baño, después de una ducha de 10 minutos tenía el cabello envuelto en una toalla y estaba andando en la habitación en Bragas y brassier, buscando su ropa

-Me encanta cuando estas así –dijo Tate y Violet sonrió

-Lo lamento, ahora solo podrás mirar –dijo Violet

-Malvada –dijo Tate

-Lo sé –sonrió Violet mientras se colocaba un vestido amarillo sobre la rodilla, muy vintage, y unas ballerinas negras

-¿Rose bebió su leche? – preguntó Violet

-Si, y se comió 3 hot cakes –dijo Tate mientras Violet se soltó el cabello y tomó el secador de cabello

-¿Va a venir Constance? –preguntó Violet

-No lo sé, no es lo más apegada a Rose –dijo Tate rodando los ojos- Chupapollas

-Tate –dijo Violet- No te amargues el día

-Descuida, no lo haré –sonrió Tate

-Norman Bates Jr. –dijo Chad entrando a la habitación- Ve a colocar las mesas en el jardín junto con Charles y Patrick, yo me encargo de Elvira –Tate le dio una mirada

-Todavía no le gustan los apodos –dijo Violet, Chad empezó a secarle el cabello, y al cabo de unos minutos empezó a peinarlo

-Vestiste muy bien a Rose –mencionó Chad- Cambiaste tu estilo de adolescente deprimida

-Oye –dijo Violet- No podía seguir vistiéndome así, ahora soy mamá

-Sip –dijo Chad mientras le rizaba el cabello a Violet- ¿Cómo está Lisa?

-Debe estar por llegar, ya tiene 20 –dijo Violet- Mi hermanita menor tiene más edad que yo

-Oh cariño, ambos sabemos las condiciones –dijo Chad

-Si, pero quizás es mejor –dijo Violet

-Así es –dijo Chad mientras terminaba con el cabello de Violet- ¿Maquillaje?

-Solo labios –dijo Violet mientras se aplicaba un lipstick color rosa claro, Chad le pasó unos pendientes de Oro muy pequeños y Violet se los colocó- Listo, ¿Has visto a Nora?

-Estuvo toda la noche despierta en el sótano, dijo que quería encontrar algo especial para su "nieta" –Violet sonrió, se escuchó el Timbre

-Mis padres –dijo Violet mientras salía de la habitación- Gracias Chad

-No fue nada, fue divertido –Respondió el Hombre, Violet bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, y se encontró con sus padres y su hermana, Lisa estaba más alta, y Vivien tenía el cabello tinturado debido a las canas al igual que Ben (Aunque este lo negara rotundamente) y también Vivien se esforzaba más en cubrir las arrugas

-Hola, pasen –saludó Violet, Vivien le dio un abrazo, al igual que Ben

-Hey –saludó Lisa- ¿Dónde esta mi sobrina?

-Aquí –entró Corriendo Rose y se abalanzó a los brazos de Lisa

-Feliz cumpleaños Cariño –Lisa le entrego un pequeño Regalo

-Gracias Tía –dijo Rose

-¿Y no hay ningún abrazo para los abuelos? –preguntó Ben, Rose le dio un abrazo y ven la tomó en sus brazos- Vaya que estas grande –Vivien le dio un Beso en la mejilla y le entrego un paquete envuelto

-Feliz cumpleaños Princesa –dijo Vivien

-Acompáñenme al Jardín –dijo Violet y Sus padres la siguieron, Lisa más atrás, a paso más lento, ya que estaba utilizando unos tacones de 10 centímetros de color negro, junto con un vestido rojo.

Al llegar al jardín estaban todos los fantasmas de la casa, sin Hayden ni sus amistades, habían mesas con manteles blancos y comida sobre ellas, y en una mesa había un Pastel con 5 velitas. Ben dejo a Lisa en el suelo y todos fueron a saludarla y a entregarle regalos, sus abuelos le dieron una muñeca, Lisa un vestido rojo, Chad y Patt le regalaron unos zapatos, Los gemelos le dieron una Pelota, Charles un juego de Doctor y Nora una pequeña caja musical. Violet le regaló una Blusa y una Falda, y el regalo de Tate fue un área de Juegos que tenía 4 columpios, un fuerte y un resbalín.

Rose estaba jugando con los gemelos, corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras Lisa, sin zapatos y con el vestido manchado de pastel.

Violet miraba a su hija jugar, mientras ella estaba sentada en un columpio, pensando en lo afortunada que había sido, y sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella

-Te amo –dijo Tate

-Yo también te amo –dijo Violet y se dieron un corto beso

-Ewww no se besen –dijo Rose mientras se paró en frente de ellos

-Bueno –dijo Tate- Entonces tendré que darte besos a ti – Y Salió Corriendo tras Rose, quien corría de un lado a otro dando pequeños grititos, hasta que la alcanzo y la lleno de besos en las mejillas

-El mejor cumpleaños del mundo –exclamó Rose cuando se liberó de los brazos de Tate.

**EL FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, nos vemos en la siguiente historia Murderers.<strong>


End file.
